Three P's
by Kacy-X-Kisshu-4evr
Summary: Past problems occur in the Present once the Power is in control. What does Amu have to do with this Power struggle!


Hello again, here is another!

* * *

There was a long silence as the girl stared out the window, her eyes braced on the clouds that floated harmlessly over the heads below. There was little done but she continued to sit on the ledge, her toes clutching the shag carpet. "It's all his fault..." Tears brimmed her eyes, flowing downward as the nails buried themselves into her palms. "He told me he loved me, but it was all a lie..." Fingers grasped the cushion, lifting it away and revealing the small box. Lifting the lid with shaking fingers, it revealed ace bandages, band-aids, medications, and razor blades. Lifting one of the blades away, she brought it to her legs, tears flowing down as a river as she dragged the edge across her thigh, over and over, over and over.

Once her tears stilled, she continued to slice, before an uncontrolled calmness took over, the blade falling off the bed as her head fell back. Crimson bled from her flesh, the stinging of pain gone for the moment as her heart pounded as she rubbed the medication on the scars, before wrapping it in bandages. Shakily standing up she made her way to the bed, falling onto the sheets, into a deep sleep.

* * *

"I have not lost anything but her trust, but I have little idea as to whether the King will enjoy her or not."

"Tadase, call them to attack, bring her to the Manor if you wish to keep your tail." The blonde boy nodded, before dashing out of the room, to where the girl's house was. "This girl better be of use, or I will personally rip his wings and tail off with my bare hands and never let that kid into the Neither again."

With silent footsteps a female walked into the space, her long blond hair reached her hips in curls, a fringe covered her forehead with natural blue highlights. "Aruto, are you sure about this? Wouldn't I have made a better choice rather than a stranger from the human realm? What if she carries diseases that could threaten the King's life?"

"He won't get sick, I know my son better than that. Now be a good girl and go back to your home. I would hate to have to banish you as well." The man gave a low sigh, relaxing into the fabric as he felt his chest being crushed. "If I didn't release my power when I did, I would have died by my own son's hand."

"I don't care! I am much stronger than any human that little Incubus could ever hope to find! Please!"

"Utau!" The girl fell silent, head bowed as she stared down to her feet, a soft sigh on her lips. "Go home now." A nod was all she left him with as she returned to her own home, where her father sat. " I hope you know what you're doing..."

* * *

The door bell rung repeatedly, awaking the girl as she forced herself off the bed, falling to the floor as pain flew upward from her thigh to her spine. "Ow, ow ow..." Struggling to stand up she never noticed the bell stop ringing. Pulling tight leggings on over her bandages, and an oversized shirt on top. Still barefoot, she made her way to the front door. "Hello?"

"Hey Amu, I wanted to apologize for what I did to you, I would like to take you to this really awesome party to show how sorry I am." A frown crossed the girl's lips, before taking in a deep breath, forcing a smile and opening the door for her friend. Her pink hair reaching just below her shoulders. "What do you say?"

"Thanks Tadase, I would love to." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out from the house. "W-wait! I don't even have shoes on!"

"It's fine! Just follow me." The blonde boy continued to pull her, almost running as he dragged the girl miles away from her home.

"Tadase! Wait! I can't run anymore!" She cried out, before the boy stopped, turning to face her.. "Please, let me rest?"

"Amu, I'm sorry." The girl's eyes went wide, feeling his lips touch hers, sudden exhaustion overtook her body as she fell forward. He caught her, his arms around her waist as he lifted her into the air, small bat like wings and a heart tipped tail popped out. "But if I don't do this, I'll be killed..."

Flying the rest of the way to the large property, several hundred miles away. Once he reached the iron gates, surrounded by dense woods and wild creatures. Once past the fence, more trees and wild flowers await. At the center of the property was a large mansion. Gargoyles rested on the angled roof tops, their wings spread wide. Landing before the door, Tadase walked inside the building, laying the girl on the floor before him.

"So this is the child?" The man from before, standing tall reached down and lifted the girl from the floor, his eyes reading her form. "Seems like you have done well, a virgin of rare blood. You may return to the Neither now." Aruto carried the child to the floor above, allowing her to rest in one of the many rooms. "I will leave you for now." The man snapped his fingers, his body deteriorating as he vanished.

Seven days later, the girl awoke, her body with a jolt arose from the bed, gasping as she clutched at her chest, eyes wide as she was leaning forward, panting heavily as if she had been suffocating all this time. "W-where am I?" A small boy peeked inside the room, his dark blue hair fell over his forehead, only a child as he watched her from the door. "Ah~, can you tell me where I am?" The child walked inside, sticking his tongue out at her, before running off. "Brat..."

Pushing herself from the bed, once her feet met the floor, she was started by her own stomach, a loud growl. "Ah, you mush be hungry miss, would you enjoy some biscuits and a glass of milk?" It was a maid, a tray balanced on her palm as she walked into the room, Placing the tray down, on it was more than just the biscuits and milk, but also butter, gravy, bacon, juice, and much more. "Don't worry my dear. Why you stay here, you have nothing to worry about."

"Where am I?" Amu reached out for the maid's hand, only to be pushed back onto the bed. "Please, tell me."

"You are at the Manor, now eat and rest my dear." The maid walked to the window, parting the curtains, sunlight flooding the room. "You must forgive us, but you are not allowed to leave this room alone." Leaving the child in the room once more, she locked the door and continued on her way.

"What do you mean I can't leave!" However she was already alone, settling down and eating the food she was given. What startled her was the simple fact she eat every last piece. Clearing the tray. Leaving the tray, she ventured to the window, fingers grazing over the glass as she pressed her forehead to the cool window. "Where am I? Where did Tada- Ah! Tadase! I completely forgot about him!"

"Maybe that would be for the best." Her eyes glanced to the door, however it never opened.

She clung to the fabric over her chest, a chill running down her spine. "How could you say that!"

"Because you will regret it." There was a shudder as the person walked away, the foot steps reverberating through the floor almost as it it hit her soul. "I'll tell the servants to bring you to the bath later."

"Where am I! Tell me before you leave!"

"You're in my house."

There was a shatter as she fell to her knees, the person behind the door continued forward, leaving Amu crying. "I need to go home... I need to cut... I need to feel it..." Her rear hitting the floor, she pulled down her pants, frozen with shock and fear as realization hit. All of her cuts had healed, scars remained, but she has been in this house much longer than one night. Her mind was a mess, the blood stained wraps laid on the wooden floor as she cried into her palms, nails digging into her skull as she continued to weep.

"Do you want me to draw free her soul lock for you big brother? Or are you going to do it yourself?" A small child, round 13-14 years old asked the older male walking away from the girl's room, a sly smirk om the older's lips.

"I'll be fine, Yoru, prepare the clothes for her tonight, as well as the menu. Show her around the grounds and building, but do not let her go below the ground floors, nor above the fifth floor." The older male ran his fingers though his hair, the raven colored locks like silk as they reflected the light, a single lip ring on the right side of his bottom lip.

"Yes big brother, and father already returned to the Neither with the Incubus. I also received news that Utau is as demanding as always to be your bride." Yoru continued to list off the things that needed to be.

"Any information that wasn't listed about our current guest, Yoru."

"Yes, it says that she hurts herself in order to control herself, and has become addicted to the blade. She had a friend years ago that locked her away in the mental facility at six because she was convinced that a devil wanted her heart. Her parents and only sister died in a car accident when she was twelve. That's all I have..."

"A devil wanted her heart hmm? Tell Kairi to search up that incident, and how it may relate to the accident six years later." With a nod, Yoru ran off, while the male continued to walk ahead, his fingers on his chin. "Could it be, I wonder..."

* * *

What do you think? Leave a comment if you enjoyed.


End file.
